Lil bit of magic
by XxBakaSaruxX
Summary: Yuri. It's about a girl who goes to a diffrent world to learn magic
1. Chapter 1

Oh I have like -Chapter 1- Welcome

_"Playing in the sand, playing in the sand, I' at the park, playing in the playing in the sand, la,la,lalala.." A little girl the age of six sang while making sand cookies. She went to turn to get her little shovel when she noticed it being carried away."Hey that's mine!" She ran up to the other little girl and tackled her down. They both fell down with an oomph and the other girl stared at her._

_"You can see me?" _

_"Duh, now give it back!" The six year old was still sitting on the seven year old who had been blinking and then her eyes glew. _

_"Then you're like me! Are you training to be a witch too!? See I guess my invisibility spell didn't work."_

_"A witch? No my mom and dad said there was no such thing. Oh are you playing a game?" The seven year old blinked._

_"A game no! It's real! When I grow up I'm going to the academy! You should go to it starts when you're sixteen. I got to go but maybe we'll see each other then!" She gets off rolling the six year old off. "My names Alexiana"_

_"Yona is mine" With that Alexiana kissed Yona's forehead and called it an invitation and ran off._

"Yona wake up your going to be late!" A woman about thirty eight yelled up the stairs making the young teen moan and slip out of bed. She sat on the floor yawning and complaining under her breath then finally decided to get up. She quickly changed in her new uniform which was the regular sailor looking suit and brushed her long blonde hair that reached her ass and put a band in it. She looked for her semi-empty bag and jogged down the stairs.

"Morning Princess!"

"More like queen of doom" Her older brother poked at her and she stuck out her tongue and kissed her dad's cheek. She looked at breakfast and just grabbed a slice of toast and ran off. "She's never going to make it, and her first day in grade ten, pity." He grinned playfully because he was supposed to wake her up but only said he did.

She hopped over the brick wall that was in front of her house and began to run dodging people on the street and cars and decided to cut threw the park. "Birds outta my way! I'm going to be late and then they'll take me off Kendo...again!" She rushed thru the flying flock when she tripped. Her eyes widened as she noticed she was heading for a tree. She quickly shut her eyes and waited but the pain never came. When she re-opened them she fell not on a tree but on grass. She smelt the crispness and popped her head up and looked around. "Where's the tree?"

"Hey! You're going to be late missy! Hurry to class!" Yona looked at the older woman about nineteen and blinked. She wore the oddest clothes, it was a silver top that was sleeveless and the sleeves returned right before her elbow and her pants were black with red strands. Still blinking at the older girl she noticed she was carrying a broom.

"Sina, that girl giving you trouble?" Another girl walked up and she looked the exactly the same. Blue short hair and green eyes.

"No, no I think she's new here. Look she has earth clothes and is still in her human form Kana go do your job and I'll be there I'll lead her there." Her twin bowed and flew off and Sina helped Yona up and they headed in the high school looking place.

"May I ask where I am? I'm going to be late for school" Sina ignored her question and they entered what looked like the auditorium and she was seated. It was kinda dark and she looked around and noticed people in clothes like her's and some with old fashion clothes and some clothes like Sina's and Kana's. She felt so outta place and weird because they all looked like they knew what was going on and chattered amongst each other. She sunk into her seat when a spot light came on and pointed to the stage.

"Welcome Level ones! You all know why you're here and that's to learn the tricks of magic to protect your world. Some of you will be known and some of you are hear just for fun. We don't mind but I wish you all luck." The old lady said. She bowed and her black dress flowed and fluttered as she disappeared and an older woman with long silver hair took the stage and looked at all the young people in the room.

"I am The head of this place! I wish you all luck and come to my office when ever. I'll be glade to help you as will the other teachers and older students!" She looked around and with a swoosh of her hand a screen and showed a bulletin bored. "This place is located right out the front doors it will tell you where your room is who is your superior and your classes. Have fun and learn what you can. Good luck!" She bowed and everyone rushed with excitement. Yona got up being pushed but still confused.

She ended up in the crowed at the board hand hearing a few squees or complaints. She then got to the board herself and looked at it. It was big and had so many names but she noticed one part glowed. She wandered to it and it was her name. She blinked and read the writing.

**Yona Rev Age: 16 home: Earth Reason: Invited**

**Room: 106 Teachers: Miss. Uma Miss. Kiki and Mr. Turn**

**Superior: Lola Yull**

She blinked at it and read it over and over. "Invited?" She got so confused and began to follow the others that went to cabins and they all began to run to them happily. It reminded her of little kids when they first go to a place that was a huge play house or a store full of toys. She wandered a bit more and found her cabin number so she wandered up the stairs and cautiously opened the door. It was like a living room and five doors. Four had names on it and the other one was the bathroom.

"I knew it! I knew it was you! Welcome! Long time no see!" Yona went to turn around but got tackled down to the ground by an older girl. She had Orange hair that was up to her shoulders and was wearing a black tub top that made her chest look big and black cut up pants. She was giggling. "I owed you that tackle from when you tackled me!" Yona blinked.

"Who are you...and why are you still sitting on me?" The older grl looked like she was going to cry.

"Yona!! You a big meanie! It's me Alexiana! You know the park ten years back?" She blinked more and remembered.

"The one who took my shovel...So the place you were talking about is...real!?" She blinked and shook her head "No, no this is weird I was just going to school- School!" She cut herself off. Alex laughed.

"Don't worry. No one will notice because the consoler uses the magic to make dolls that look like you and they act just like you and everything! I'm not quite sure how it works but once you go back to Earth you'll get the memories! I've been coming here for a year now so follow me and you'll do fine." She finally got up and helped Yona up as well and they sat on a chair and began discussing more.

"So you keep saying Earth and someone said I still have human form...I don't get this at all" She rubbed her head in confusement.

"Don't worry all you need is to find the inner witch in you! This is my look! For your other question is we are on a world with just schools. There is ours and the wizards all for each part of our world and other worlds."

"Other worlds, inner witch?"

"Don't fuss over it and I'll show you how to do it but not here not enough room." She got up and Yona followed out and went to a hill. She looked around and seen others glowing and changing to new looking people. She looked back at Alexiana and she put her hands together. "Now close your eyes and make your mind blank." Easier said then done but she tried. It took twenty minutes when she finally tapped in.

All she saw was two lights and when she reached out for it she felt at ease. When she opened her eyes she saw Alexiana look like she seen a king or god. Alex made a long mirror appear and she looked in it. She had long purple hair and dark blue eyes like midnight with spots of purple. Her face looked a bit older too.

"Wow is this really me?" She touched her face.

"Yes it is! Isn't that cool! Welcome to the Imany School Yona." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Day one

_'It was like a weird dream that didn't end. I'm afraid that this dream will continue as I awaken' _

"Yona!! Yoooooooona!!" Her mother kept calling.

_'I hear you but I'm too afraid to wake up because I'm afraid that dream was real.' _She laid there with her eyes closed soaking in the confyness of her bed but was soon interrupted by her brother dragging her off.

"Don't say your sick neither will drive you since I'm heading towards there anyways." She mumbled and he threw a pillow at her "Hurry or I'll leave you behind." He walked out of her room and she slowly got up and dressed then went downstairs and had a piece of toast stuck in her mouth and dragged by the ear outside to a nice looking red car.

She sighed and got in then remembered that she is supposed to go to her magic school but couldn't really tell her brother that. Then she realized that she didn't even know how to get back.

Last thing she knew was she fell into the world and she got back because Alexiana did it for her. She didn't even know what was going on one moment she went to look at something and the next they where in a white place with bubbles and then back on Earth. She sighed and her brother poked the side of her head as he was in the middle of driving "Don't hurt yourself by thinking." She looked at him with a semi glare then returned to looking outside the window and seen her high school.

'crap now what. Today was supposed to be my first classes in Imany.' she moaned and complained in her head and did a sigh but as she started to open the door they heard the back door shut.

"Nice car! So shiny! Yona ready for school? We got to hurry" Alexiana said then looked over to find Yona's brother looking with a semi confused face. "Who are you!?"

"I may ask the same! It's my car!" He scowled at Alexiana. She blinked.

"You maybe cute but if you loose the attitude you'd be even better! Alexiana's the name!" Her brother just sat there with a brow up.

"Heh, heh bye Kitoro!" Yona got outta the car and so did Alex who waved bye to him as he drove off. She then pulled Yona to a private spot and she told Yona to watch and learn. After looking back and forth for a bit she started. She stood there and lifted her arm up and drew a circle with designs in it. At first you could barely see it but when she but both hands on it and mumbled it was as clear as day. The wind whipped wildly around them giving off a blue design around them. The circle then engulfed them and they were in a soft teal place that made them feel like they were floating down and Yona noticed them beginning to change. Their feet then touched the soft semi wet ground.

"Success!" Alex said proudly. "Oh Yona here." She handed an amulet to her and she put it on when it glowed. She lifted a bit and her clothes glowed and got sucked in it and new ones came out. She now wore a red Kimono but styled different shirt. The sleeves were short and it showed the black long belted up gloves that had the thumb, index, and pinky finger part cut off. There was a green bow around her waist and the shirt continued a bit and her pants looked like blue samurai pants with strings down the sides and has slipper like shoes on that were black.

"Wow this looks so cool!" She spun around and Alex giggled then noticed the time.

"Late! We're gunna be late!" She grabbed Yona's hand and dashed inside Imany and brought her to Miss. Uma's class. "See you at lunch!" She turned into an orange kitty and dashed off. Yona stood there blinking and then turned to her class. It was full of people chatting amongst each other. They all looked happy and excited and new what they were in for. She sighed and looked for a seat and noticed an open one beside the window seat at the back. She wanted the window but a girl with red hair and a mean looking face sat there. Yona thought her clothes were cool because it was an all white trench coat and pants with a design near the chest. She thought it was plain but yet still cool.

The bell rang ten minutes ago and yet still no teacher everyone mumbled each ideas on what happened when she finally stumbled in. She fixed her books and pushed up her glasses and then went to her desk. She looked at her class with her bright blue eyes. She had on the teacher's uniform which was just a shirt with buttons and the Imany school symbol and the pants looked like they were dressy. The color was what they wanted hers was green. She smiled making her short hair that curled at her ears move a bit she looked only twenty years old.

"Good morning class. I'm Miss. Uma sorry for being late I guess I kinda got Side tracked. There was a new vending machine and new things on a billboard then I spotted the new teacher and then the pool looks so awesome today then a cat rushed by me and then a teacher escorted me here. " She smiled a bit more.

"So you got lost." A girl said randomly

"Yes I did….I worked here for about five years now. Still not used of it yet though" She smiled then turned to her books and flicked her hand and the book appeared on everyone's desk. "I teach level one spells. So we are going to learn a simple yet kinda useless spell." She giggled and opened their books for them. It showed a picture of a caterpillar and then a butterfly. She then pointed to the jars that appeared on their desks containing a caterpillar. "It's called Pollen of Cyclops. You will make them instantly become butterflies. Now read the instructions and start whenever you think you got it. Ask me for help if you need it."

Yona looked at the teacher then at the caterpillar then the book kinda worried. Half the things she couldn't read but she thought she got it. She grabbed out the caterpillar and giggled and noticed the others were a bit to touch them. She then placed her palm over it and closed her eyes. "Pollen of Cyclops." She peeked her one eye open and felt bigger feet in her hand and her eyes widened. She opened it and it was just a bigger caterpillar. "What?! It didn't work?"

"Awe you were close too," The teacher popped behind her. "You have to think of the butterfly now try it again." She nodded and placed her hand over again and closed her eye this time thinking of a butterfly.

"Pollen of Cyclops" Her hand glowed and she peeked her eye in her palm and say blue. She blinked and opened her hand. Out fly the Blue butterfly amongst the monarchs and other types of butterflies. She smiled widely and proudly. She new it was a newb-ish spell but she was happy. She then spotted a black one with white spots. "It's like a cow…"

The class ended and they went to their next class, Yona following them because she had no idea where it was. When they entered the teacher Miss. Kiki was waiting and sat everyone down "Hurry, hurry!" This time Yona sat beside the red head with all white. "Kiki's the name and healing is my game! Today though I'm going to show you something special!" She brought a box out. "I also teach about the creature's and history of the world of Imany. Now behold!" She opened a box and there sat a bunny with bird wings and a raccoon tail. It sat there and stared at everyone and began to cry.

"It's cute!" The girls squeed and under her breath the red head mumbled _'poor thing' _

"It's shy and only a child but his name is Clu. He is only one of many creatures here in Imany. Now turn your books and we shall begin!" The teacher said whipping around making her long white hair flow. Her uniform was yellow like her eyes.

Yona began to drift off thinking about what must be going on in the real world and everything and noticed he butterfly. It landed on her book to rest its wings and Yona smiled. Clu sniffled and looked around as the teacher lectured and threw chalk at Yona for not paying attention. He then began to feel comfortable and yawned. Yona sighed and read a paragraph from the book then sat back down and the butterfly sat on her shoulder.

"You're a nice speaker." Yona perked up as she heard the small voice and blinked. "Yes it's me the one and only blue butterfly!" It giggled "I want to thank-you I was so afraid to evolve thinking I would mess it up or even become ugly but look I'm cute!" Yona couldn't believe a butterfly was talking to her let alone thanking her but she just smiled and whispered _'You're welcome' _and it flew off to the gardens that was out the window.

"So now we know that in 1465 the war between the Imany high and Scalar high was no joke. It was a ferrous battle held by Makati. He was imprisoned and died there mumbling a couple words no one understood." The teacher looked at everyone who wasn't paying attention when an orange cat ran in and tackled Yona.

"Lunch, lunch!! Come on Yona don't make a poor kitty cat wait." She pouted in her cat form.

"Alex! How dare you interrupt my class!" The teacher said throwing chalk at her.

"But Miss!! It's lunch and you know what that means…foooooooooooooood." She complained and everyone was whispering when finally a girl spoke up.

"Are you Alexiana Sidworks?" Alex nodded and wet back human put kept the ears and tail and there was a roar of squees. Yona blinked and the red head left the room. "Yona! Why didn't you say you were friends with her! We're so jealous." Yona just sat there confused on two things. One was they knew her name? The other was what would it matter if she knew her or not, was she famous?

"Can we have your Autograph!?" this went on for five minutes when the bell rang and Alex grabbed Yona's hand and dashed to the cafeteria.

"there like vulture or some kinda animal that does that." She laughed a bit.

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't really know why." He tail swung back and forth. "Maybe it's because of the festival every year even though this is my second year so I only danced once…hmm"

"Nope I'd say it's because you're nice to everyone and your looks. Also your on every team out here. You're very popular Sidworks. It doesn't help that magic comes to you like it's a thing to be born with." They looked up to see a green haired girl with a blue and gold kimono on. She was in third year and was very nosy but that was her.

"Oh I see! Well then now I know."

"You know everyone's after your heart right. They look up to you some of them others want more."

"Let them Keri. My heart only belongs to Yona." She huggled her with a smile and Keri sighed and walked off. They began to eat and Yona was very silent from that comment. Alex didn't notice though because she was talking up a storm. The bell rang and Alex walked Yona outside to her next class. "Have fun flying!"

"Flying…but I'm afraid of heights!" Alex just shrugged and went back to cat form and dashed off. She walked in the row of 6x4 and waited for the teacher. He was the only guy there and made Yona wonder why that was.

"I'm Mr. Turn and I will show you how to fly. This isn't the only thing I teach…or I'll be out of a job in no time. But you not need to worry what I have in store for you next lesson. Now summon your flying devices." Everyone mumbled. "No one knows how huh." He sighed. He was handsome. He had navy blue hair and matching eyes and wore a white suit. He was tall but not to tall and he looked so young but she guessed he was in his thirty's. "Now watch." He flicked his hand and a snow board looking thing poofed in. It was red and black. "That's what you can do when you learn it correctly. For now it's more uncoordinated." He looked at his puzzled students.

"So we just flick our hand?"

"Not yet this is what you will be doing." He drew a circle in the air and when it was visible he grabbed it and threw it. "Now come and help me!" It busted and out came his board again and fly beside him. He then turned to his class and gave them paper of what the circle was and told them to practice. Yona kept messing it up and sighed.

"Class is dismissed we will continue this for the people who didn't get it yet. Unfortunately it was 95 of you." He shook his head in disappointment when Alex came out and glomped Yona.

"Mr. Turn you were so nice today! No yelling?"

"I only yell at you because you don't behave." She stuck her tongue out at him and huggled Yona's arm

"Well Turny We're out see you tomorrow!" She skipped along dragging Yona. Mr. Turn just sighed and faded away. "How was your first day?"

"Interesting" She said with a smile.

"Ready to go home?" Yona nodded and the butterfly whizzed by and waved as he played with the other ones. "A new friend huh. Cute!" They then got engulfed in the circle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yooona! Wakey, wakey time to play!" She got poked in the face over and over by an orange paw. "Yona!" She finally slowly opened her eyes.

"Alex?" She blinked and saw an orange cat and blinked then heard someone come up the stairs then a knock at the door.

"Hey Yona time to wake up." She whipped her head to the door.

'_Oh no my brother!'_ She looked at Alex then at the door and noticed it opened and there stood Kitoro staring at Alex the cat. Yona panicked a bit she didn't know what to do.

"Yona," Kitoro sighed out "did you leave your window open again?" She blinked at him.

"Eh? Yea I guess I did sorry won't happen again." She said scratching the back of her head meanwhile Alex was roaming around the room.

"Get rid of it before dad see's it." He said as he stared at Alex and then left the room and closed the door. Yona let out a big Sigh and whipped her head at Alex.

"Alex! What are you doing you can't be coming in like that!" Alex looked at her friend and had a cutesy face on.

"Awe sorry Yona I just wanted to hang out today! It's Saturday so we can go on a date!"

"A what? No I can't today anyways. I have violin lessons, then dance class."

"Wow you play violin! And dance…bonus!" She struck a pose still in her cat form "I have the hottest and talented girl in school! Woo!" Yona blushed a bit then threw a pillow at her "Owe."

"Get out I have to change and get ready." Alex pouted a bit and let her tail sway, then hopped out the window. Yona sighed and got dressed and headed downstairs and into the living room grabbing toast on her way out to her brothers car. He came out with her Violin and packed it in the trunk and they both hopped in and drove off.

"How long is Violin practice?"

"It's usually an hour and a half like usual." Yona answered and noticed something weird about the whole thing when Kitoro slammed his breaks.

"Ok freak how'd you get in my car!" He asked whipping his head to the back seat glaring at Alex who sat there with a smile. Yona sat beside him glooming a bit.

"Freak!? I'd let you know that I am proud of who I am and I don't think it's very nice to talk to someone like that. Would of it-"

"I don't care what you think get outta my car!"

"No! I wanna hang out with Yona and if I have to go to practices with her so be it."

"Kitoro it's a green light.."

"Get out!"

"People…"

"No!"

"beeping.. Kitoro…"

"Get out now!"

"drive Kitoro drive KITORO!" He snapped out of it and looked forward and drove as he heard people honking behind him.

"Heeey! I Never noticed the first part of your name means Fox, I will now call you Mr. Fox or fox or Foxy!"

"Call me those and die." He gripped the wheel. The whole drive there was mainly Alex chatting when they finally reached the building. "Out." He popped the trunk for Yona to grab her violin and as she shut it he drove off.

"What a sour puss! I didn't even do anything to him." Alex said half pouting. She then noticed Yona walking away to the building and caught up to her huggling her arm. Yona blushed a bit but shook it off and Alex who sighed.

They headed down a hall then upstairs down another hall into a corridor, than a room which had three other people in it setting up. They all turned their heads and noticed Alex.

"Oi, who's that Yona a cousin?"

"Cousin!? Who you calling a cousin!? I happened to be Yona's-"

"Friends we're just friends." Alex gloomed a bit hearing that but she had the thought that kept her going.

'_She will fall for me soon, no one can resist me!'_ She giggled to herself quietly when a girl was about to enter, but spotted Alex and hid back in the corridor. She took a deep breath and entered. Everyone looked at the plain looking girl. She had semi-long hair that was brown and light blue eyes and wore her blue skirt with a red spaghetti strap shirt.

"Marla! Glade you can make it today." Everyone said as they welcomed her. Alex blinked.

"Marla, you must be behind," Yona said as she walked towards her but all she did was sit in silence. Yona blinked, she was never that cold before, shy maybe but not mean. Everyone shrugged it in as their teacher walked in and told Alex to sit way in the back which made her pout. They began and she listened to the sound they all made in unison and thought that it was awesome. They each went up one at a time.

"Kara that was beautiful, Marla?" She perked up and took the front seat. She looked at Alex making sure it wasn't noticeable and steadied her nervous hands. She took a deep breath and began to play. She looked really into it and the tone and notes hit perfectly. When she was done Alex blinked then clapped which made everyone clap.

"Woo go Marla the best yet!" A student cried out and they all played one last song then packed up. Alex hopped down from the stool she was on and walked to Yona.

"You were awesome!"She then looked around to say the same for Marla but she disappeared. "huh." She shrugged it off.

"I have an hour to waist before my dance class wanna go get something to eat?" Alex's face glowed and she nodded wildly. Yona laughed a bit and they headed out for a little café that sat a couple blocks down. They ordered and sat outside.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Yona thought a bit.

"Nothing really, not that I know of. Let's see. Today is Violin and Dance. Monday is Kendo and dance, Wednesday is Kendo, so yup nothing tomorrow." She said and smiled.

"Sweet neither do I! I mean I have nothing tomorrow. We can have a real date then!"

"Stop calling them dates."

"But that's what they are." She pointed out and all Yona could do was sigh. They headed to the dance studio and Alex took a seat on the floor as Yona left to change with the rest of the girls. Alex pouted in jealousy. When she came out she was in a one piece bathing suit looking clothes and it made Alex blush so much she had to hold her face. Yona noticed it and rolled her eyes with a grin.

They all got in position and they all began to dance a style like ballerina but with more oomph. Alex watched happily as Yona pranced around and twirled a ribbon. She looked so in to it kinda like the violin but Alex got a weird vibe from her to those things so when she ended the dance Alex questioned about it.

"How do I feel about them? I dunno sure their okay and it's something to do but what I really love is Kendo!"

"Ohh I see!" She was going to say more but her phone rang. "Awe I have to go my older sister is yelling at me…I was supposed to clean the house today."

"Oh wow, wait you have an older sister?"

"Yup! Two actually! One is becoming a Gypsy the other is a fortune teller. My younger sister is a magic scroll and my other little sister is becoming a ninja! And my little brother, well we don't know yet he's to young but I want him to be a sorcerer."

"Wow such a big family." Alex nodded and they reached a subway station and Alex hopped on it and waved bye.


End file.
